A returning
by mr234scott
Summary: After being returned to Equestria, Scott, learns that over the next 2 years after he died war started. The south eastern half of equestria broke off from the rest and began a civil war. Sequel to "A whole new world". Rated T for violence, tobacco use, and sexual content. Pairings OC x AJ, and some Twilight x Pinkie.
1. Back again

**Hello everyone, hope you had a happy holidays (yes you, the one who is in front of their screen at way to late of a time.) Anyway here is the first chapter of the sequel to "A whole new world".**

Scott says "I have to go back again?"

God replies "Yes, good luck."

Scott then fell like before but did not pass out, he landed in a tree and landed on the ground. He sat his back against the tree and looked around, he was in sweet apple acres. He then saw what looked like Applejack pulling a cart of apple crates.

Scott asks himself "Wait, if I was in my 40's when I died why does she look the same as when I first meet her?"

He began to sneak closer to her, he was behind a barrel and peeked over to see her talking to Big Mac. He also looked the same, what the hell was going on. He got closer until he could hear them talking.

Applejack says "Oh, I miss him so much Big Mac, Scott never deserved this."

Big Mac replies "Yup, he was a good pony."

Scott wanted to hop out of cover but felt it wasn't the right time. He sunk back to the tree then to the barn, he then ran into the cutie mark crusaders, they were the same as before.

Scott says "Oh shit."

Applebloom says "Scott? I-Is that you?"

Scott says "Yes, its me."

Scootaloo asks "Wait, you died, how are you alive?"

Scott replies "I will explain when everypony is here."

Applebloom says "I'll get Applejack and Pinkie pie."

Sweetie bell says "I will get Twilight and Rarity."

Scootaloo says "And I will get Rainbow Dash and Flutter Shy."

After all 6 where at Sweet Apple Acres Twilight asks "What do you 3 need from us?"

Applebloom says "Ok, now I may sound crazy but Scott is alive."

Applejack protests "Now Applebloom, don't joke about that. He was buried, and there was an open casket, we saw him get buried."

Scott walks around from behind the barn. The maine 6 gasp, he was alive.

Scott says "There is something you 9 need to know."

He then told them what had happened, how he was sent back and purgatory. They were all shocked at what Scott had said.

Scott asks "I have a question, how are all of you still the same?"

Twilight replies "I found a spell the prevents ageing, the only down side is it only prevents ponies from dying of old age. I used it on all of equestria."

Scott says "That's cool."

Applejack says "Its getting late out, want to stay here Scott?"

Scott replies "Sure."

That night Scott was in the guest room, then a knock was herd at the door. He got up and opened the door to see a shivering Applejack.

Applejack asks "C-C-Can I-I sleep w-w-with you?"

Scott nods and lets here in, once they were both in the bed Applejack snuggled close to Scott.

Applejack whispers to Scott "_Can I tell you a secret?_"

Scott whispers back "_Sure._"

Applejack whispers "_I am not cold, I wanted to be here with you._"

Scott moved back a bit and looked into Applejacks eyes, they begin to move closer and closer until their lips touched, then shared a kiss that lasted a few minutes. They separate and Scott says "I love you Applejack."

Applejack says "I love you to Scott."

They share one more kiss then fall asleep in each others hooves.

**Alright, that was the first chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments below, if you have any questions and/or concerns PM me and I will see what I can do. See you later.**


	2. A war?

**The next morning**

Scott was the first to wake, he sat up and looked at Applejack, she looked so peaceful the way she slept. Her hair over her eyes slightly, her hooves around his right hoof. He was about to get out of the bed when suddenly.

BOOM

A loud explosion was heard. This startled Scott and it woke Applejack, she got up and grabbed Scott. Scott followed Applejack down to the basement into a room labeled.

"Bomb Shelter"

They both entered to be greeted by Big Mac, and The Crusaders. Big Mac and Applejack shut the doors and locked them.

Applejack says "Ok, here's what's goin on Scott. We are at war with the south eastern half of Equestria, they bomb use every once and awhile but its a serious matter. We have been at war with them for about 2 years, there is no sign of winnin or losin."

Scott asks "What can we do about this?"

Applejack replies "Well, Twilight, Rarity, Flutter Shy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike and myself are going on a mission ordered by the princesses. I would like it if you came."

Scott questions "I will go, but when do we go?"

Applejack says "We leave at dusk, but you will have to let the 4 princesses know."

Scott replies "So the 4 will be in canterlot?"

Applejack says "No, canterlot is long gone. It was destroyed during the war, the 4 are in the Crystal Empire."

Just then the bombs stop, the 5 came out to see the apple trees gone. Applejack started to sob, all her and her family had worked for over 100 years was gone. It looked like a new field with craters, Scott walked to Applejack and sat next to her. He put his head against her, she stopped and looked at him. She put on a fake smile, he kissed her on the cheeks and lips.

Scott says "Its ok, when this is all over I will help bring this place back up, I pinkie promise."

Applejack replies "Ok, I love you Scott."

Scott says back "I love you to."

They share a kiss then Scott helps Applejack up, they then walk together into town.

Scott asks "Are they at Twilight's house?"

Applejack replies "Yes, we are going there now."

After the arrived Scott was greeted with hugs from the 5 ponies.

Twilight asks Applejack "So, did you tell Scott about the mission?"

Applejack replies "Yes, then something terrible happened."

Twilight asks "What happened?"

Applejack answers with "My apple orchard is gone, the blew it up. But I had someone to comfort me."

Rainbow Dash asks "Who?"

Applejack answers "Scott, he is the best most loving colt I have ever met and I love him."

Scott replies "I love you to."

They share a kiss as the 5 ponies aw.

**Later that day**

After having lunch the 8 set out to the train station and went to the crystal empire.

* * *

After a 4 hour train ride they finally arrived to the empire. They go to the throne room to see Princess's Luna, Celestia, and Cadence waiting. Cadence and twilight greet each other.

Cadence and Twilight in unison says "Sun shine sun shin lady bugs await, clap your hoofs and- WAIT."

Luna interrupted "Who is that by the door?"

Applejack walks over to Scott who is hiding behind the door and says "It's ok sugarcube, just tell them what happened."

Scott then slowly stepped out, the 3 princesses gasp.

Celestia asks "I-Is that you Sc-Scott?"

Scott replies "Yes, its me."

Luna says "But you died, how are you standing before us?"

Scott told them what happened, how he was sent back AGAIN. The 3 were shocked.

Cadence says "Ok, so you will be on the mission with Twilight and here friends?"

Scott answers "Yes."

Cadence says "Alright, I will have Shinning take you to the armory to chose weapons."

Scott asks "Wait, weapons?"

Cadence answers "Yes, you 8 are going into a war zone. You will need to defend yourselves."

Cadence leaves to get Shinning Armor, he is shocked that Scott is alive. He then takes Scott to the armory.

Shinning says "Pick what you like."

There were so many choices, snipers to shotguns, revolvers to automatic pistols, smg's to lmg's and everything in between. Scott only had room for a primary and secondary weapon, a lethal and 2 tacticals. Scott made a decision, he took an M8A1 (Assault rifle) for his primary with Target Finder sights, Fore Grip, and Full Metal Jacket rounds. A 500 S&W Magnum (Revolver) with Long Barrel and Full Metal Jacket rounds for his secondary, a Combat axe for his lethal, and 2 flashbangs for his tacticals. Shinning put the weapons in a crate and labeled the crate "Scott's Stuff."

Shinning says "Alright, lets head to dinner."

They went to the dinning room to be greeted by the 3 princesses.

* * *

After dinner the 8 friends were given the flight info, they would be sat in first class. The flight would leave at 8 am from the crystal empire, and land in Baltimare at noon. Applejack would sit next to Scott, Twilight next to Pinkie pie, Rainbow dash next to Flutter shy, and Rarity next to Spike. That night all 8 had separate rooms, Scott snuck into Applejacks room and they slept together.


	3. A hell of a flight

**The next morning at 6 am**

The alarm went off waking Scott and Applejack, Scott slams it with his hoof turning it off. He gets up and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Applejack walks up next to him and wraps her hooves around him.

Applejack says in a loving tone "Good mornin Scott, how'd ya sleep?"

Scott replies "Alright, how about you?"

Applejack answers with "Great, I am goin to eat breakfast."

Scott proceeds to brush, and take a shower. He got out and went downstairs for breakfast, he ate hay pancakes and drank water.

* * *

After a short meal, the 8 went to the airport. After they checked in and went through security the got to their gate and waited, the time was 7 am and they would board at 7:15 am.

Scott says "Ok, I have a question for you 7, have any of you ever been on a plane?"

Rainbow dash says "Not often, I can just fly."

Flutter shy answers "Me to, I just fly myself."

Rarity says "I have been on many flights, many with Twilight and Spike."

Twilight replies "I fly sometimes, like dash said, I have wings. Before I had wings though very often."

Pinkie pie says "I have been on very few."

Spike answers "Every flight I have been on was with Twilight."

Scott asks "What about you Applejack?"

Applejack says "I have never been on or near a plane."

The girls and Spike gasp.

Scott says "It's nothin to be ashamed of, I am probably by far the most involved with flight out of the 8 of us. I have been on flight since I was 3, and flying a plane in my free time since 11."

Twilight asks "You have flown planes before."

Scott replies "Yes I have."

Applejack asks "If I feel scared, will you comfort me?"

Scott replies "Of course, that's one of the many things I'm here for."

Applejack smiles and says "Thanks, I love you."

Scott says back "I love you to."

They share a kiss, after a few more minutes they board the plane.

Scott sits in his seat and says "Oh shit, Celestia gave us all 8 first class seats."

Everypony sits down, gets their stuff in the overhead bins and buckled up. Twilight meanwhile was pondering wearing her crown during flight.

Twilight asks Scott "Hey, would it be ok for me to wear this during flight?"

He looks back and sees a few colts with hats on.

Scott replies "Ya, it would be ok."

After the safety demonstration's with the seat belts the plane began to move, Applejack was startled at first but then go used to it. During take off however she did not fare well, on the out side she was normal but inside she was freaking out. After take off she was fine, outside and in.

* * *

About half way through the flight (2 hours) it happened. 5 ponies wearing black suits with black glasses stood up, upholstered their gun and began the high jacking.

Pony 1 yells "THIS IS A HIGH JACKING DON"T MOVE!"

He aimed his pistol at a near by pony and shot him in the head, this ponies with yelled "OH MY CELESTIA, MY HUSBAND MY POOR HUS-

BANG

The hijacker shot her to.

He turns to the other ponies and yells "ANYPONY ELSE?"

After gaining control the hijackers gained control of the plane. One controlled the back, and one for the front. 2 toke the cockpit and 1 guarded the door, pilots were put in the bathroom in the back of the plane. Then the guard of the cockpit noticed Twilight crying slightly, he walks to her.

The guard ask her "Whats wrong huh, Princess Twilight Sparkle, huh"

She doesn't answer, he pistol whips her and yells "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT MATTER!?"

Twilight begins crying more.

The guard says "Fine, don't tell me, tell my dick instead."

He drags her to the bathroom and puts her back on toilet and legs spread, he get in position and is about to enter when.

BANG BANG BANG

He falls to the ground dead, Twilight see Scott with a pistol, he then turns to his left and shots the pony controlling the front of the plane. The pony controlling the back is about to shoot but his pistol went.

CLICK CLICK CILCK

He was out of ammo, he pulls out a throwing knife and throws it at Scott, it hits him in his side but he kept walking. The 2 were face to face, the hijacker is about to pistol whip him but Scott counters the whip and punches the hijacker in the face, he then pulls the knife out of his side and stabs the hijacker in the head killing him.

Scott says to himself "2 left, only 2 left."

One of the hijackers comes out of the cockpit with a pistol out, he fires but his pistol jams. Scott fires back and gets a head shot, the last hijacker was still flying. Scott came to him, he was not in the seat. Scott turns around and is bucked in the face by the last hijacker, Scott falls on the plane controls and the plane begins a nose dive. The hijacker pulls a knife out and stabs Scott in the chest, the hijacker the throws Scott to the ground in the first class section. Scott makes the only decision he can (Yes MW2 reference) he pulls the knife out of his chest with a few tugs.

Applejack says in a very sad way "What are you doing, you will bleed out."

Scott replies "I know, buts its me or everypony on this plane."

He gets the knife out and throws it at the last hijacker hitting him in the head. The plane begins another nosedive, despite the pain Scott gets to his hoofs and pulls himself up. He gets to the controls and pulls the flight stick back with all of his might, but it was a bit to late. The plane slams into the ground and slides across a few Philadelphian farmlands. After a few minutes, the plane stopped. Applejack trotted into the cock pit to see Scott close to death.

Applejack yell "WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

Some mare stands up and runs to his aid, she looks at him a bit then does the most shocking thing ever. She kisses him full on the lips, after a few few minutes she stopped.

Applejack yells "WHAT THE BUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, HE'S DIEING AND YOU KISS HIM!?"

Just then Scott wounds heal before their eyes, then Scott wakes up.

The mare says "Its the way I heal patients, my necklace helps in emergencies when hospitals are far away."

Applejack replies "Mama, I am sorry for yelling at you, and thanks."

Twilight stumbles out of the restroom and says to Scott "T-T-Thank y-y-you so much Scott."

She then stumbled to her seat and sat down, Scott got up and walked to the bathroom and saw Twilight's crown shattered. He then walked to the back to get the pilots out, he opened the door and what he saw made his stomach turn over a few times. The pilots were splattered all over the bathroom, he hurled on the ground and walked back to the front of the plane. He sits in his seat, he then turns to Applejack and says to here "That was a hell of a flight."


	4. Arival

After a few minutes, police arrived. They got on the plane and help every alive pony off, Scott had put the pieces of Twilights broken crown in a bag and got off. The 8 friends were taken to the train station and rode to Baltimare, Scott was the first to speak.

Scott asks "How are we all doing?"

Applejack replies "Alright now."

Pinkie pie answers "Scared, very scared."

Rainbow dash answers "Terrified."

Rarity replies "Ok, I guess."

Twilight answers "Words can't explain how I feel."

Spike replies "I'm with Twilight, can't explain it."

The 7 noticed Flutter shy about to cry.

Scott asks "What's wrong?"

Flutter shy answers "Y-You killed them."

Scott says "I know, but it was either use or them."

Rainbow dash asks "How did you learn to fight like that?"

Rarity says "Ya, how did you learn to be so swift in combat?"

Scott replies "I taught myself. All of the video games I've played and the movies I've watched. I sort of just caught on."

Rarity says "Well, you looked good doing it."

Applejack says "RARITY."

Rarity replies "What, I can't lie."

* * *

After the 8 arrived in Baltimare they saw terrible sights, executions in the streets, mass looting, and buildings on fire. The 8 were greeted by guards arresting them, they were pushed face first to the ground and hoof cuffed. They were taken to a jail, each had his/her separate sell. After being in the cell for a few hours the door to the room of sells opened and the guards yelled "Hail to queen vinyl!"

Scott asks "Who the fuck is that?"

A mysterious pony can through the door, Scott couldn't see her face but she had white fur and a dark blue tail. She walked to his cell and pulled her hood off.

Scott says in a sad scared way "V-V-Vinyl, i-is that you?"

Vinyl replies "ITS QUEEN VINYL TO YOU."

Scott asks "How are you alive, you died years ago?"

Vinyl answers "I never died, its a long story."

* * *

_Flash back, day Vinyl "died"_

After Vinyl was struck by lightning, she fell to the ground. Scott ran to her and put his ear to her chest, he couldn't here a heart beat. He toke her to a hospital and was presumed dead. A month after burial she woke up, she was in a coma the entire time. She bucked at the roof of the coffin until it broke open letting dirt enter, she dug her way out and was outside. It was nearing night, she ran to the house she shared with Scott. She went to the window and saw Scott dead on the ground. She ran inside and tried to help him but it was to late, she started to sob.

Vinyl yelled "DAMN YOU EQUESTRIA AND YOUR HEALTH CARE. IF YOU HAD KNOWN I WAS IN A COMA HE WOULD NOT BE DEAD."

She ran off, she ran and ran until she was in Baltimare. She was crying and tired and hungry, she stumbled to a house and passed out.

**The next day**

Vinyl woke up and was in a house, she got up and leaves the room she was in. She was greeted by colt her height.

The colt says "Good morning Mrs. Vinyl , how did you sleep?"

Vinyl replies "Good, who are you and how did you know my name."

The colt says "My name is Neon Lights, and I know you for your music."

After a few hour of talking, the 2 came to an agreement, they would try to take all of Equestria.

* * *

_End of flashback_

Vinyl says "And as you can see, we have done well."

Scott asks "Why though?"

Vinyl replies "Because, if they had found I was in a coma, you would not of killed yourself. But after Neon and I got married, we wanted power. And as I have seen, you have found a new love."

She then leaves the cell room and the doors close. Scott begins to sob, he never sobbed before. After a few minutes his sobs became laughs, maniacal laughs.

Applejack says "Honey, are you ok?"

Scott replies "I have literally lost my fucking mind."

Rainbow dash asks Twilight "What's our mission again Twilight?"

Twilight answers "We need to take back this area."

Scott stops laughing finally and says "I know how we can get out of here."

Pinkie asks "How?"

He lifts up the keys he stole from Vinyl.

Scott says "She was so caught up in her story I stole these."

He opened all of the cells, he received hugs for everypony. They went to the door, Scott looked through the key hole and saw a few guards. Scott looked around and found a brick, an Idea sprung from him. He open the door, yelled, and slammed the door. A guard came to the door and opened it, he looked around and cocked his rifle. Scott then tackled him and knocked him out with the brick, Scott then picked up the rifle and grabbed the other 2 magazines from the guard. He had 10 bullets per magazine, only 30 bullets. He turned to see 2 more guards with rifles aimed at him, he shot one in the head and rolled across the ground, then he shot the other in the head. He ran to the door with his 7 friends behind him, he ran down the long hall, prisoners cheered them on to victory. Then Scott saw the worst thing ever when he turned a corner he saw . . .

**Ok, HAHAHA cliffhanger. What did he see, find out tomorrow in the next chapter of "A returning." Let me know if you like the story in the comments below, if you have any questions of concerns, PM me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. See you later.**


	5. Reunion

He saw his son, John. He called to him "John!?"

John turned and drew his pistol and aimed. John asks "Who the fuck are you?"

Scott replies "John its me, your father."

John yells back "You are not my father, he died 5 years ago."

Scott says "John, its me. My name is Scott, I came here about 30 years ago from another dimension. I meet your mother Vinyl Scratch and we fell in love, she was also killed but came back as well."

John drops his gun and runs to Scott, he brings his dad into a hug and says "Don't do that to me again ever."

Scott then says "Oh, right, let me introduce you to my new friends. This is Applejack my marefriend"

They exchange hellos, Scott introduces John to the other 7 of his friends. Then, 10 guards come from where John came.

Scott says to his son "Know were the armory is?"

His son nods and begins running, the 8 friends followed and the 10 guards followed. After what felt like months the arrived, John opened the door and let the friends in then locked the heavy steel door. Scott grabs a M8A1 assault rifle and a 5 S&W magnum, he looks for the tertiaries (Grenades, throwing knifes, combat axe's, etc.) but had no luck.

Scott asks John "Where are the tertiary weapons?"

John replies "Mom had them band for some reason."

The 2 say in unison "Damn her and her ways."

Applejack peaks her head around a shelve and say "You 2 are father and son."

Scott says "You bet."

* * *

After a few minutes Applejack had a Winchester repeater and a 44. magnum, Twilight had a 9mm and a combat knife (Combat knife is not a tertiary due to it's weight and size it becomes a secondary and/or primary weapon) , Rarity had an M1216 shot-gun and a glock 22, Rainbow dash had an M-60 and 2 desert eagles, Flutter shy had a cross bow and a combat knife, and spike had a Dragonov sniper and a m1911, all 8 had body armor.

Scott asks John "What about, you any armor or weapons?"

John replies "No, I'm staying. I can't give the Queen any suspicion, I will catch up with you later."

John the guides them to a back door exit. Scott turns around and says to John "Be careful alright."

John says "Alright dad I lo-

BANG

**HAHA, another cliffhanger. Find out what happened tomorrow in "A returning." See you later.**


	6. Authors note

**Hey their everyone, just want to let you know some important info. Ok, first off I will be putting my story "Musical taste" up for adoption. I know I know hate me, but I have no time to write 2 stories at a time. I will let you know who owns the story when that time comes. Next thing, I need story ideas for MLP FIM. I am running dry with ideas here, and I need help, I will try to come up with something but after this story "A returning" ends I will have nothing to type about. Finally, I have become a beta reader, that's right, I will be able to help you with your stories BEFORE they are publicly available. What you need to do is send me the first chapter of your story, I will view it over, then I will let you know what needs to be improved. After that send me the revised version and I will let you know how you did. That's all for now, as always, see you later.**


	7. Addictions

BANG

John fell to the ground dead, Scott ran to his son. He was shot through the head, Scott looked up and saw Vinyl with a desert eagle. she lowered her gun. Scott yelled "YOU SON OF A BITCH."

He hit her in the face with the butt of his rifle, she kicked him in the chest and pushed him back towards his friends. She aimed her pistol at his head and was about to pull the trigger but Applejack shot the gun out of her grasp.

Vinyl yells "GURADS GET THEM."

Scott yelled to his friends "RUN."

The 8 ran into the forest behind them, the 10 guards followed suit. Scott turned around and kill 3 guards then continued running, they reached the other side of the forest, turned around and aimed ready to fire. The 7 guards came out and were about to fire but they were killed by the 8 friends, the guards fell and the friends ran for what felt like years until they were sure they were safer (no one (or in this case pony) is safe just safer) than before. They had passed through another forest and settled on top of a hill near a tree. Scott put his head in his hooves and began to cry, Applejack and Flutter shy comforted his in his pain.

Flutter shy says in a comforting way "Shh shh, It's ok. your son is in a better place. I felt the same way when I lost Angle but I have moved on."

Applejack says in a comforting way "It's ok sugarcube, I won't let her hurt you."

Scott says "T-Thanks both o-of you, I'm gonna t-take a nap."

Flutter shy says "That would help, you need a rest. Its almost night, we should get to sleep.

Rainbow dash lit a fire to keep timber wolves away.

* * *

The next morning Scott woke first, yawned and got up. He walked to the edge of the hill and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his saddle bag. He pulled one out of the pack and the lighter, lit the cigarette, and put both pack and lighter back in his saddle bag. He took a drag and flicked the ash off onto the dirt. Twilight woke next and saw Scott smoking, she sat next to him.

Twilight says "Good morning Scott, how did you sleep?"

Scott replies "Alright, how did you sleep?"

Twilight says "Ok, I have a question."

Scott asks "What is that?"

Twilight answers "May I have a drag of your cigarette?"

Scott says "Wow, the princess smokes."

Twilight gives a playful shove and says "Only on occasions."

He hands her the cigarette, takes a drag, and gives it back.

Twilight says "Don't tell anypony else I smoke. Celestia would be mad."

Scott replies "Ok."

Scott finishes his cigarette and gets back. He goes to his marefriend and wakes her up.

Applejack says "Mornin Scott -yawns- how did you sleep?"

Scott replies "Alright, how about you."

Applejack answers "Alright."

Scott helps her up and pecks her on the lips, she backs away and says "What is that on your breath?"

Scott sighs and says "Ok, don't freak out on me, but I smoke."

Applejack replies "Oh, why?"

Scott answers "I don't know, I just sort of caught on. My friends did it so I did it to."

Applejack asks "How many do you smoke a day?"

Scott answers "3, 1 when I wake up, 1 during the day, and 1 before bed."

Applejack says "Good, keep it at that."

* * *

_Twilight POV_

I walk to my pink lover who is still asleep, she is so beautiful when she sleeps. I sit next to her and give her a peck on the check, she wakes with a yawn. She looks into my eyes and I look back into hers, we share another kiss and she says "Good morning Twilight"

I asked "How did you sleep honey?"

Pinkie answers "Good, how about my Twipie, did she sleep good?"

I answer "I slept good, cuddling with you."

Pinkie giggles and gives me a peck on the lips. She stood up and stretched, Pinkie asks me "Want to help me make breakfast?"

I reply "With the one I love, anytime."

Pinkie says "Oh, I love you 2."

We walked away to find food.

* * *

After we got the food (grass and sun flower seeds) we separated what we got equally.

I peak my head around the tree and say "Breakfast is ready."

**So, Scott and Twilight smoke, Vinyl killed John. Why would she do that, what could happen next. Find out tomorrow in "A returning." See you later.**


	8. The plan

_Third person_

The 8 sat in a circle eating lunch, they ate grass and sunflower seeds. After lunch they began to plan their attack, how would they take back the south west part of Equestira?

Scott says "Alright, I have a plan."

Applejack asks "What is it sugarcube?"

Scott replies "Ok, we will be in teams. Team 1 Spike and Flutter shy, you 2 will hid in the bushes facing the entrances, we will run as many ponies out as we can and you 2 take them out. Team 2 is Rarity and Rainbow dash, you 2 will be in the front due to your heavy weapons. Team 3 Pinkie pie and Twilight, you 2 will distract Vinyl so team 4, Applejack and I can take care of her. Understood?"

All 7 in unison "Yes Scott."

Scott says aloud "I CAN"T HERE YOU"

All 7 in unison "YES SCOTT!"

Scott says aloud "GOOD, LETS DO THIS!"

* * *

After Spike and Flutter shy (Team 1) were in position across the base from each other in the trees, Rarity and Rainbow dash (Team 2) along with Twilight and Pinkie pie (Team 3) were in position at the front door. Scott and Applejack (Team 4) were at the back door. Scott looked into Applejacks eyes and says "If something happens to me and I die, don't go insane and take over Equestria"

Applejack chuckled and said "I won't sugarcube."

They share a kiss, Scott then kicks the door down. The 2 proceed in on the most important mission of their lives.

**Alright, sorry for such a short chapter, the next one will be longer. So we now have an idea of how to take back the south west corner of Equestria, how will they do, find out next time in "A returning." See you later.**


	9. The plan comences

Scott kicks the door down and the 2 enter guns ready to shoot, meanwhile on the other side of the base Rainbow dash kicks the door down and enters. She turns a corner and kills a wave a 10 guards, her and Rarity defend Twilight and Pinkie. After a few minutes the guards stop, the 4 make their way around for what felt like hours, no guards no nothing. They finally find a room that they presume to be the throne room, then the doors shut and the lights turn off.

Rainbow dash yells "What the fuck, where is that bitch!?"

Vinyl laughs "HAHAHAHAHA, HELLO, RAINBOW CRASH."

Rainbow dahs yells back "Shut up asshole, you take that back."

Twilight yells "Come out Vinyl, you are out numbered."

A spotlight shines on the group, then it moves to Vinyl at a mix table with huge speakers.

Vinyl yells "LETS SPIN THIS SHIT."

Dubstep begins playing, the song playing was "Scary monsters and nice sprites by Skrilix (I don't own this song)" A few guards in dark armor come out, lazer lights begin moving through the room. It was not to hard to see but still a distraction.

Rarity yells "PINKIE, TWILIGHT, GET THE VINYL, WE'LL COVER YOU."

The 2 nod and make their way to distract Vinyl.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Scott and Applejack. The 2 ran around not knowing where to go, they turn a corner and see a room labled "QUEEN VINYL'S ROOM"

Scott says "Lets go here."

They enter the room and see a bed with a sleeping Neon lights on it, and a door saying "MIXING AREA." They go to open the door when Vinyl walks through.

Scott says "Oh, shit."

Vinyl says "Well, well well, look who we have here."

Scott turns around, puts Neon into a headlock and points his revolver and Neon's head.

Vinyl says "Oh, no, Neon, my boo."

Scott yells to her "DON'T MOVE OR THIS FUCKER GETS IT!"

Neon stabs Scott with his knife in the side, Scott groans in pain and kills Neon. Vinyl is about to cry, but then pulls a needle out of her saddle bag and injects Scott with a mysteries substance. Applejack yells in horror and runs to Scott.

Applejack is now crying and says "S-Scott, my dear Scott."

Scott says "Shh now, its ok."

He then pulls himself to his hoofs and runs with the last of his energy to the mixing room and slams Vinyl's head into the mixing table. He then pulls the knife out of his flank and stabs Vinyl in the back of the head killing her for real. He then fell to the floor, unconscious.


	10. Human and a new threat

Scott woke up on his back, he sat up and looked at his hoov- hands, he had hands. He looked at the rest of himself and he was human again. He stood up and toke a look around, he was in a room. He walked to the balcony and saw he was in canterlot, he stepped back and walked to the bathroom. He turned the light on and looked at his face in the mirror, he had his normal face, his eyes, mouth nose, all of it. He then saw the shower, it was his size. He took a shower as did in the human world, when he was finished he brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He walked back into the main room, then commenced to the throne room.

* * *

In the throne room, Scott saw the main 6, and the princess's chatting when they saw Scott. He walked to them and bowed to Celestia.

Celestia said "You don't have to bow to me Scott."

Scott got up and noticed he and Celestia were the same height (6 foot).

Luna asked "How are you feeling."

Scott replies "Very, weird. I'm not used to being human."

Celestia says "Well, the time has come then. We can't return you to your world, but we can reverse the affects of what Vinyl did to you.

Scott says "Please do so."

Celestia replies "Ok, get on one knee."

He did as told, Celestia then touched her horn to Scott's head. He felt a tingle then opened his eyes, he was a pony again the way he was before.

Applejack said excitedly "Oh, I have my Scott back."

She then ran and brought him into a hug, then share a long kiss before separating.

Scott then asks Celestia "What about Vinyl, is she?"

Celestia replies "Yes, she has passed on. You are a hero in Equestria, and I thank you for your bravery and act of valor."

She then bowed to him, then the rest of the ponies bowed.

After they stopped Luna said "You will be given your heroic medal in 1 weeks time. Captain of the royal guard Shinning Armor with be presenting it to you and your friends."

* * *

1 week later, Crystal empire

The award ceremony took place in the same room Shinning Armor married Cadence. Shinning was at the podium saying the opening speech.

Shinning Armor said "We are gather here today, to honor those who have risked their lives to keep our country at peace. Their names are Scott, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow dash, Flutter shy, Pinkie pie, and Spike."

In that order the 8 walk to the stage. Shinning turns to Scott, the salute each other then Shinning proceeds.

Shinning says "To Scott, the medal of-"

BANG

A shot rang out, Shinning fell to the ground dead.

**THE END**

**Alright, that was the end of part 2 of 3. Yes, this was the second story in the trilogy. In 2 months, the third and last story will be posted, sorry if this one was kind of dry but trust me, I have saved the best for last. See you later.**


End file.
